A New Threat
by The Vixen
Summary: There is news of a new threat to the earth, and Vegeta decides it's a saiyan's battle. T/P - Its romance/some humor/general stuff fic.
1. Breaking News

Author's Notes:  
Okay, here is my new fic. Hope you enjoy, please READ and REVIEW when  
you are done, I would appreciate it expecially since this is a new story.  
  
  
BTW: Goku doesn't die at the end of GT. That's... unnecessary.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
-click- -click- -click-  
The tv channels continued to flip with each click of the remote. Goten sighed and waited  
for Trunks to find something to watch. It seemed impossible that a TV with hundreds of  
channels couldn't produce one decent show. But apparently it was quite possible, and  
Trunks stared like a drone at the tv as he continued to flip through the channels.   
  
It was a boring day at Capsule Corp, to say the least. It was one of the occasions where  
both Pan and Goten's families were visiting though, but it was raining. Which meant no  
sparring outside (their mother's rules, of course), and Vegeta just *had* to break the  
gravity room 2 weeks ago. Though the rain had stopped a few minutes ago and the sun  
was even threatening the clouds with an appearance, Bulma said that if she found the  
tiniest bit of mud in her house they would be licking it up. So there was nothing to do but  
find something to do... but to no avail. Goten sighed again and actually began to wonder   
how bad it would be to lick up any traces of mud he might track inside.  
  
Bra and Pan walked into the tv room where Trunks and Goten were sitting. They were  
equally bored. They had just come from Bra's room and finished poring through her  
magazines - they each smelled like 30 different kinds of sample perfumes by now. The  
rain didn't do anything for their moods either, and boredom was in the air. 'When all else  
fails, there's always the TV,' Bra thought as she casually grabbed the remote off of her  
brother and plopped down on another couch. Trunks didn't protest, and put his hand  
down a few seconds after he realized it had been robbed of the precious remote. Pan   
went to the couch that Trunks was on, and laid her head at one end and smiled as put her  
feet in his lap to see if he'd kick her off. He didn't though, instead he shrugged and sat   
back. Bra easily found a show on TV.  
  
"How did you do that?," Goten demanded suddenly.  
  
"Do what?," Bra asked, confused.  
  
"Trunks," Goten began again, by this time smiling his usual Son smile, "She found  
something to watch in one try."   
  
"Of course I did," Bra said in a teasing voice. "I'm perfect in every way." Goten  
raised his eyebrows, and Bra giggled as she threw a pillow at him. He laughed and threw   
it back.  
  
Trunks looked at the TV. It was true, she had found something *good* to watch too.   
"So?," Trunks asked, shrugging, glad that there was something to do now.  
  
Pan laughed. "Don't you see Trunks?," she asked, throwing a stray pillow back at Goten.   
"That's why girls don't spend hours in front of the TV like guys do. We can find what we  
want to watch....either that or we just have better things to do than sit around."  
  
"Hey," Trunks retorted throwing a pillow at Pan and catching one that Bra threw at him,  
"it just makes up for the time that girls take to apply their faces."   
  
This earned Trunks an evil glare from Bra and a triumphant grin from Goten. Pan's eyes  
turned mischevious. Trunks knew a good comeback was coming, and he braced himself.  
  
"No," she began, "THAT makes up for the time that guys take to jerk--"  
  
Gohan picked just that moment to walk in the room. Trunks yelped, surprised, and did  
the only thing he could do to get Pan to stop talking in time so Gohan wouldn't hear her.   
He took her feet which were so conveniently placed on his lap and began to tickle them  
violently.  
  
"AHH!," she screamed and began laughing uncontrollably. Trunks smiled and realized  
that he liked making her laugh. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gohan walk into the  
kitchen, and he knew he could stop tickling her now. But looking back at the giggling  
girl, he smiled mercilessly as he decided to advance to her ticklish sides. He laughed as he  
tickled her, and soon Goten and Bra joined in the laughter too.  
  
Pan continuted to laugh uncontrollably. "Trunks, STOP it, I MEAN IT!," she managed to  
say between gasps for breath and laughter.   
  
"Why?," Trunks said thoughtfully, still tickling. "What will you do for me?"  
  
"Behind her knee Trunks!," Goten said laughing. "Tickle her there - but watch out! She  
could kick you ya know!"  
  
To Pan, that was quite a good idea, and she kicked Trunks where she knew it would hurt.  
  
"OWWW!," Trunks exclaimed with a pained expression on his face. He bent over and  
groaned, but ceased to tickle her as Pan had hoped. The room became silent in a mock  
seriousness, as everyone bit back their laughter.  
  
Goten bit his lip and looked at Trunks. "Geez man, I warned ya," he said, smiling with  
pity.   
  
"I hope you can still give me neices and nephews, Trunks," Bra joked.  
  
Pan laughed sympathetically and went over to Trunks after wiping the tears from her eyes  
that she had gotten from laughing so hard. She sat next to him and moved down to his eye  
level, because he was still bent over himself in pain.   
  
Trunks turned his head toward her. "Bitch," he said, smirking at her.  
  
"You know," Pan said, "I WAS going to apoloize for that one, but now I've decided not  
to.......bastard." She smiled smugly and laid back down, putting her feet in his lap again.   
  
"I'll get you back," Trunks said, smiling. He wasn't mad at Pan at all, and he wasn't sure  
why. He decided he liked it when she was mad too.  
  
"Sure," she said in a sarcastic tone, but winked to show that she wasn't mad, and turned her   
attention to the TV. Trunks continued to look at her, but once he saw her eyebrows deepen in  
confusion he snapped out of his trance and turned to see what she was looking at. The TV  
screen had gone blue. But almost instantly, a news screen came on and a very grim  
newscaster sat there with the breaking story in his hands. He cleared his throat and began.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
"Good afternoon, we are sorry to interrupt the current program but we have some  
breaking news. Please do not panic. The pictures you are about to see are unbelievable,  
yes, but there is no use for panic."  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The 4 demi-saiyans looked around knowingly at each other, then back at the TV as a  
reporter on the scene began to explain what had happened. Bra hugged her knees to her  
chest, frightened at what might have happened. Trunks, Goten and Pan were filled with a  
mixture of dread yet excitement at what could be a new challenge.   
  
"Dad!," Goten yelled, "Get in here, quick!" Pan and Trunks followed suit and called for  
their fathers also. Soon everyone had gathered in the room: Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan,  
Videl, Goku, Chichi, and their four kids.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
The reporter looked over his shoulder nervously and back to the camera as he began, the  
microphone in his hand shaking slightly. "I....I'm here aaaat," he hesitated as he tugged at  
his collar, "thesiteofabombingbyanalienfromouterspace." ( = the site of a bombing by an  
alien from outer space.)   
  
The camera focused on the scene around him as someone more composed than that  
reporter continued. "Witnesses say an 'alien' came and 'shot balls of light at this here  
mountain with their hands'. Investigators looking into this agree that these people are  
indeed official witnesses, er, in other words, what they say is true."  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Everyone in the room stood in a stunned silence as they took in the news and wondered  
what to do next. A sigh was emitted from Goku's lips, and the attention turned to him.   
His eyes seemed distant, and everyone stayed silent, looking at him expectantly. Finally he  
spoke.  
  
"I've located a power...an evil presence." He said finally. He redirected his words to  
Vegeta and Gohan only. "We should go have a little chat with them and find out what  
they want. They haven't hurt anyone yet, just destroyed that mountain. Maybe they don't  
plan on hurting anyone - or maybe they do. I don't want to just sit here and find out as it  
happens."   
  
Gohan nodded and touched Goku's arm, and Vegeta relunctantly did the same as Goku   
teleported towards the presence that he had sensed.  
  
  
Chichi, Bulma, and Videl went back to the kitchen, muttering worriedly. Chichi and Videl  
sat around the table as Bulma made some hot tea to calm their nerves.  
  
"Oh," Videl said, sighing nervously, "I hope this isn't what we think it is." The other  
women nodded solemnly in agreement.  
  
"If it is," Chichi said, "I really don't see the point in Goten fighting. Gohan, Goku and  
Vegeta should be strong enough for whatever it is. Don't you think?"  
  
"You're right," Videl stated. "I really don't want Pan fighting either. She is too young,  
there is no way that I will allow her to fight."  
  
"Well....," Bulma said after a minute. "I agree that Vegeta, Goku and Gohan are probably  
strong enough....but you know, our children are Saiyans. They crave the challenge. They  
crave the intensity."  
  
"Bulma what are you saying?!," Chichi exclaimed.  
  
Bulma put the mugs of tea in front of them on the table and sat down, shifting  
uncomfortably in her seat. "Welllll......," she began hesitantly, "What I'm saying, is...Pan,  
Goten and Trunks crave the fight. It would do them good to get the extra energy out of  
them. They are saiyans you know."  
  
"Half-Saiyans," Chichi said quickly.  
  
"Quarter-Saiyan," Videl followed.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She looked up and dared to continue. At  
least there wasn't a frying pan behind Chichi's back just yet. "They have Saiyan blood in  
them none-the-less. They are going to want to fight so badly they will ache for it." She  
hesitated, then confidently continued, putting more of her attitude into the statement,   
"Look, we've got blood-thirsty kids and we've gotta deal with it. That's all I'm saying."  
  
Chichi and Videl looked at eachother doubtfully, then let the subject drop as they sipped  
their tea and gradually changed the subject. Soon enough they were talking about  
strawberry cookware, as normal mothers with normal children would.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I've got the whole story outlined in a notebook, but the next chapter might not be out for  
a while because I procrastinate... anyway, if I get enough reviews the chapter should be out  
before you know it.  
  
Thanks to Meg, cuz she always manages to get me out of writer's block while I'm helping  
her get out of HER writer's block! I just get all of these ideas out of nowhere for some  
reason.   
  
Review please! 


	2. Battle Plan

Author's Notes:  
  
No, I'm not dead.  
  
Thanks to everyone reviewed my other fic, Unknown Bond - it got 60 reviews! I took it down  
though because I didn't think I could go anywhere else with it, I was having a huge problem   
along the lines of a plot...heh heh. I think I'll revise it and work it out.  
  
  
Chapter 2 Begins....  
  
Goku appeared, with Gohan and Vegeta, just outside of a scorched clearing. The trees  
had been knocked down, and there were little space pods scattered around. The pods  
were slightly different from the Saiyan pods, but they were space pods nonetheless.   
  
"Well?," Vegeta said gruffly, folding his arms across his chest and looking around.  
  
"We have to find their leader," Goku said calmly.   
  
"Well you found him."  
  
The three Saiyans looked to where the reply had come from. A weird looking creature  
proudly stood before them. He resembled a human, but had some sort of gills on his face,  
as did the group of others standing behind him. Goku and Gohan were surprised to find  
that he wore armor that was very similar to the Saiyan armor - but Vegeta was not.   
Before anyone could say anything though, Vegeta interrupted in a low voice that only Goku  
and Gohan could hear.  
  
"Don't let them know who we are - no names, no race," Vegeta said quietly to both of them.   
  
"Why not?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Don't question me," Vegeta growled under his breath.  
  
"Whatever you say, Vegeta," Goku added tiredly. He was used to Vegeta's inflamed ego.  
He wondered what was running through that proud saiyan's head at that moment. But he   
and Gohan shrugged and went with whatever Vegeta was planning, but made mental notes  
to ask him why he wanted them to conceal this information later.  
  
"And keep your power as that of a weakling like Yamcha's would be," Vegeta commanded   
again. Goku and Gohan lowered their power slightly so that they would appear to be average  
human fighters.  
  
"Why are you here on our planet?," Goku asked. He wasn't looking to start a fight,  
though his veins itched for it. No, he was a peaceful person and fought only when he had  
to. He kept a cool head at all times, unlike a certain Prince Vegeta.  
  
"If you must know," the creature said arrogantly, "We enjoy destroying the weak. They  
do no good for anyone, they just manage to create more weaklings for the universe to  
waste space on. They're unnecessary....and fun to kill. Also, this planet has an abundance of  
resources and land for our people."  
  
"Well we're not weak," Gohan stated plainly.  
  
"Is that a challenge?," the creature snapped, getting into a battle stance.  
  
"No," Vegeta said quickly. All eyes turned to him. It wasn't like the Saiyan Prince to  
turn down a battle....let alone any normal saiyan. He continued, "In one week we will  
fight."  
  
"One week?," the creature asked.  
  
"One week?!," Gohan and Goku repeated in unison and disbelief. They didn't know what  
Vegeta had planned out in his complicated, impenetrable mind, but it definitely was unlike  
him to do things like this.   
  
"Our army vs. yours," Vegeta said lightly and casually to the creature. Whatever was  
going on in his Saiyan mind was really killing Gohan and Goku, because they had no idea  
what he was doing and they were itching to fight and curious to what he was doing as  
well.   
  
The creature cocked his head and studied Vegeta for a few moments. "Ha. Well we'll  
see. One week. Over in those fields back there."  
  
Vegeta nodded and flew off. Goku and Gohan wanted to fly after him, but there was one  
more thing that had to be taken care of. "Listen," Goku said gravely, "stay around here.   
You can't destroy anyone or anything. Got it?"  
  
"Is that a challenge?," the creature mocked what he had done earlier as he snapped and  
got into a battle stance. Goku and Gohan exchanged glances and rolled their eyes as they  
flew off. These aliens were pretty arrogant, and defeating them was going to feel really  
good...if they could do it, that is. They caught up to Vegeta after a few moments.   
Surprisingly, he had stopped in the air and had been waiting for them to return. Goku and  
Gohan looked at him expectantly as Vegeta looked back in the direction that he had come  
from.  
  
"I'm surprised they didn't recognize me," he said, almost wistfully.  
  
"Who were they, Vegeta?," Goku asked patiently. Finally Vegeta looked at them.  
  
"Some of Frieza's most loyal henchmen. Bastards, every one of them. They're called  
Kryns. Saiyans feared them because of their power and pledged their loyalty out of fear  
for their lives, and still others pledged their loyalty because of the promise of the good life  
and a good mate....or many."  
  
"But didn't they have to be loyal to King Vegeta?," Gohan asked.  
  
"That was their first loyalty. But when not in presence of the king OR prince, and instead  
in the presence of the Kryns while on a mission, then that was who their allegiance went to   
for that time," Vegeta answered.  
  
"Why exactly were they bastards?," Gohan asked.  
  
"And why have they come here?," Goku added.  
  
Vegeta was beginning to get irritated at how many questions they were asking, but he  
decided to take a deep, calming breath, as Bulma had taught him, and continued, "Any   
saiyan woman not on Vegeta-sei was raped within 3 seconds of her sighting. They torched   
houses for the hell of it. They destroyed things for kicks. Vegeta-sei was a mess after their   
little drunken midnight parties. They were never stopped though, because Frieza would   
intervene and stand up for them. And to answer your question, Kakarot, I don't know or care   
why they came here of all places. I just want them to be killed by our saiyan hands."  
  
They landed at Capsule Corp. and continued to talk as everyone ran out to them to find  
out what had happened.   
  
"I want all of us saiyans to take them out," Vegeta said to Gohan and Goku. Trunks,  
Goten, and Pan's eyes lit up as they stood around their fathers and listened. Their fathers,  
however, didn't notice or perhaps ignored them as they talked.   
  
"That's okay then," Gohan said, "You, me, my father, Goten and Trunks should be more  
than enough to beat them."  
  
"Pan can fight too," Vegeta said casually, thinking that Gohan had forgotten her or  
something.  
  
"No," Gohan said quickly, "she can't." Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at Gohan.   
  
"Yes," Pan spoke up loudly, "I *can*."  
  
"Pan," Gohan said, turning to her, "I don't want you to get hurt, okay? Just stay here  
and-"  
  
"Gohan!," Chichi scolded, "I'm surprised at you! You didn't like it when I held you back  
from fighting when you were a boy! And now you're doing it to your own daughter?"   
Chichi wondered if she would regret saying that, but she and Videl had soon come to   
understand what Bulma had said earlier about their Saiyan blood.  
  
"Mo-oom," Gohan pleaded, knowing that Pan didn't exactly know that information and  
would now never let him hear the end of it, "Stay out of this!"  
  
"Dad?," Pan exclaimed, "You're a hypocrite!"  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry, but you are NOT fighting! I won't allow it, and-" Gohan was cut off by  
Vegeta.  
  
"She's a Saiyan. Therefore she can fight."  
  
"And just what makes you think that it is in your jurisdiction?!," Gohan asked angrily.  
  
"There is a 'Prince' before the 'Vegeta'," he replied smugly, "therefore making me 'Prince  
Vegeta'."  
  
"Then what about Bra? She can't fight," Gohan pointed out.  
  
"Then she won't fight," Vegeta said curtly.  
  
"You ca-,"  
  
"Then she WON'T fight." Vegeta shot a death glare at Gohan that shut him up for the  
moment. Vegeta continued. "We have one week to prepare - 'we' as in Trunks, Goku,  
Gohan, Goten, Pan, and myself," he paused as shot Gohan another look. "One week.   
We'll have a different training partner each day. Goku and I will decide on them.   
Training starts tomorrow."   
  
Pan smiled triumphantly and had a quiet celebration with Goten and Trunks. It was the  
first time that all three would be able to go into battle together. The last time Pan had  
fought a battle with Trunks was when she was 14. She couldn't remember a time when she   
ever really got to fight with Goten. Now they were all older and they had been afraid that their   
next battle would come when they were wrinkly and in their 80's. Pan was already eighteen,   
Bra was nineteen, Goten was twenty-two, and Trunks was twenty-three. They couldn't wait for   
the battle to begin....they were saiyans, afterall.  
  
Everyone turned as they heard the door to Capsule Corp. open and Bulma walked outside.   
She had her eyes closed and she was rubbing her temples - she looked very annoyed and  
frustrated. She stopped when she saw Vegeta and clung to him for a minute. He seemed  
a little bit uncomfortable and gruff but didn't say anything to her. Finally she looked at  
everyone and sighed.  
  
"Ugh, this is a disaster," she began...................  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner, but I've been busy. (suuure I have...)  
Umm....yeah.   
So anyway, I'm going to work on this story as much as I can. I have it outlined in a  
notebook so I know EXACTLY what I'm doing...but not exactly.   
Umm....yeah.  
Okay, Please review! I would really appreciate it, I want to know if everyone likes it or if  
I should scrap it. 


	3. The Buffoon Has Arrived

A/N: Well I don't think I have any notes at the moment... lucky you!  
  
  
  
Previously, in chapter 2  
Everyone turned as they heard the door to Capsule Corp. open and Bulma  
walked outside. She had her eyes closed and she was rubbing her temples -  
she looked very annoyed and frustrated. She stopped when she saw Vegeta  
and clung to him for a minute. He seemed a little bit uncomfortable and gruff but  
didn't say anything to her. Finally she looked at everyone and sighed.  
  
"Ugh, this is a disaster," she began...................  
  
  
  
Chapter 3...  
  
"Wait a minute, what are you doing back?," Bulma asked hopefully, "Did you kill  
them already?"  
  
"No, we fight in one week," Vegeta informed her simply.  
  
"What?! Kami that's even worse!," Bulma exclaimed as she threw her hands up  
in the air. "This is just great. Can someone please tell me why you didn't just  
kick their asses today so this whole thing would be over with?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged in response. Bulma widened her eyes in rage as she  
continued.  
  
"The god damn army is going to launch an attack on them! Its all over the news,  
and the whole army is way too confident for their own good. I can tell you right  
now: they're all going to get killed! Every last one of them! There's going to be  
a hell of a lot of fatherless children after this."  
  
"No," Goku said in a low, serious voice. "They can't go near them."  
  
"Well just tell them not to do anything, and Goku has this taken care of," Chichi  
told Bulma. "I mean, everybody knows of Goku, he's a hero, right?"  
  
"Well...yes and no," Bulma began uneasily. "By now, Goku and the whole  
z-senshi are just legends to the people. There is no way that they would want to  
leave the fate of the world up to mere myths."  
  
Everyone remained silent for a moment. Bulma was right, people were not  
exactly willing to believe in all of these weird things. Many were having trouble  
believing in the attackers themselves. Most thought that they were just terrorists  
in funny clothes with powerful explosives, pretending that it was their own doing  
that destroyed the mountain instead of their bombs.   
  
"Well what about my grandfather?," Pan asked. "I mean, my *other* grandfather.   
He has a lot of influence on the people... maybe he could help."  
  
Vegeta scoffed. "That is both the best and worst idea I have ever heard," he  
said gruffly. "The best because it will work - the worst because the man is  
possibly the biggest idiot that I have ever known - bigger than Kakarott, and I   
don't have the patience to listen to him."  
  
Goku and Gohan laughed. "I agree," Gohan chuckled. Videl elbowed him  
sharply in the ribs. "Heh heh," he said, "well... uhh.... umm... well, Kami, Videl!   
You know how your father is!"   
  
She shrugged. "Yeah, you're right," she said, "but still, I am his daughter, I feel  
like I have to defend him somehow... although I also agree."  
  
"Come on," Bulma said as she led everyone into the house, "Let's go and make  
some phone calls before its too late." She let everyone walk in front of her until  
she saw Videl, then she walked next to her. "So umm Videl," Bulma began,  
laughing nervously, "I bet you can't wait to talk to your father... right?"  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow at her. "Well actually I can wait *quite* a while, thank  
you."  
  
Bulma gave Videl her best puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeease? He's your father! Don't  
you think he'd looove to hear from his only daughter?"  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to him for a little bit... I'll try to get him to...umm...  
not be so full of himself I guess. THEN I will hand the phone over to you.   
Okay?"  
  
"Good enough," Bulma grumbled as Videl picked up the phone and began to  
dial.   
  
"Hello, Satan City Headquarters," a secretary cracking gum answered.  
"I'd like to speak to Mr. Satan," Videl said sweetly.  
".....(silence)............... Why?"  
"Because...," Videl said, "Put him on the phone, *now*, please."  
".....(silence)............... He's umm.... busy."   
"Like hell he is! Put him on the phone! I am his daughter, I happen to know he  
is NEVER busy! He sits in his office all day and does jigsaw puzzles and  
wordfinds!"  
"Just a minute, please."  
"That's more like it," Videl mumbled.  
click   
"Hello?," Videl asked.   
::no answer::   
"Hello?!"   
::dial tone - "If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again..."::   
Videl slammed the phone down. "She hung up on me! I can't believe it!," Videl  
ranted. "When I find out who she is, I'm gonna... oooh I'm gonna..."  
  
"If you ask me," Vegeta said, "I bet he told his secretary not to accept any calls.   
He's probably cowering under his desk."  
  
Videl opened her mouth to protest, but found she couldn't. She knew he was  
probably right. "Well nobody asked you," she said defeatedly as she sat down  
next to Gohan and rested her chin in her hands.  
  
Goku sighed. "I'll be right back," he said as he disappeared.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
An instant later, he appeared in Mr. Satan's office. But Mr. Satan was nowhere  
to be found, unless... Goku tiptoed over to his desk and peered underneath.   
Sure enough, there was Mr. Satan, biting his nails and practically ripping his hair  
out.   
  
"Ahh!," he yelled, startled at Goku's presence. "Goku!" He looked around and  
realized that he was panicking under his desk - and that Goku was watching,  
holding back laughter. "I uhh... I dropped my most expensive pen and I can't  
find it!," Mr. Satan quickly lied, to cover up. "I'm going bananas because I can't  
find it! It was uhh, $5,000 dollars! And my favorite!"  
  
"Okay," Goku said, still trying his best to contain his laughter, "But umm, you are  
needed elsewhere. Why don't you...," Goku swallowed more laughter as he  
continued, "come out from under your desk. I'm sure the pen will turn up sooner  
or later." Again Goku bit back his laughter. Mr. Satan sure was a spas. A  
spastic, horrible liar - and a quite a fool.  
  
"Yeah okay sure," Mr. Satan said in his usual obnoxious, over-confident manner  
as he stood up. "I can just use my millions of dollars to buy more anyway!   
Yeah!"  
  
"Ok, sure thing," Goku said unenthusiastically as he rolled his eyes and  
teleported Mr. Satan back to Capsule Corp.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
They were greeted with more eye rolling as they returned to Capsule Corp.   
  
"Daddy!," Videl exclaimed and ran to give her father a hug. This confused  
Bulma, who had been arguing with her just minutes before over calling her  
father. But Videl was always a daddy's girl nevertheless. Pan also went over to  
give him a hug. Afterall, he *was* her grandfather, and she loved him.  
  
Mr. Satan blinked a few times as he took in his location, then hugged them back.   
  
Vegeta turned to Goku. "Where did you find him?," he asked, smirking.  
  
"Its not important," Goku said and looked away to avoid laughing.  
  
"Under the desk then?," Vegeta continued, smirking more evilly.  
  
"No!," Mr. Satan cut in loudly and defensively. It was obvious to everyone that  
he *had* been under his desk, just by the way he was doing a bad job of  
covering it up. "As a matter of fact, I was ready to run out the door and fight  
them aliens myself!"  
  
To Goku, it was amazing that Mr. Satan would lie even when Goku was standing  
*right there*. "But you had to find your pen first," Goku interrupted, "right?"  
  
Mr. Satan stuttered for a moment, caught off-guard. "Uhh... yeah! Right! Its  
under my desk somewhere, I just know it!"  
  
Vegeta snickered. Everyone else just smiled and nodded as they held in their  
laughter.   
  
Pan rolled her eyes and went behind the couch where Trunks, Bra, and Goten  
were sitting, and she sat down. They were also snickering. "Laugh all you  
want," she said sadly, "he deserves it sometimes."  
  
"Aww Pan, I'm sorry," Trunks said as he stopped laughing. "For all we know," he  
said more quietly as he elbowed her ribs softly, "he could have been jerking off  
under that desk." (A/N: read the first chapter to get the jerking off joke! hehe)  
  
Pan's jaw dropped and she hit him playfully. "Shut up," she hissed.  
  
"You know, you never thanked me for saving your ass when your dad walked  
in the room," Trunks pointed out.   
  
"And I'm not going to either," Pan said and folded her arms. She looked at  
Trunks to see if he would protest. But he was just smiling at her. She gave in  
and smiled back at him.   
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
He smirked, "You're welcome, beautiful."  
  
She giggled and pinched his cheek. "Okay handsome," she joked and turned  
back to see what was going on. Really her mind was swarming with questions.   
'Why did he call me beautiful? Was he joking around? What if he wasn't?   
Wait, do I care? Why would I? I don't like him that way... right? Of course not...  
I've known him too long... right? Right...?'  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks sat there, shocked. 'Why did I call her beautiful? Well, she  
is... but why did I say that? What *possessed* me to say that?! Dende I just  
slipped... wait, what? Slipped? Do I... no, I can't. I've known her too long. I  
love her as a friend, and as a friend only... right?' Trunks turned his attention  
back to what was happening.  
  
"Okay Mr. Satan, here's how it is," Bulma said. "You know that everyone in here  
is a fighter, minus a few people and yourself. And-"  
  
"I am *too* a fighter!," Mr. Satan argued, "Why, I bet I could take out anybody in  
this room!"  
  
Vegeta stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Sounds like a great bet to me. How  
much were you going to wager, old man?"  
  
"Uhh...," Mr. Satan stuttered for a moment. Videl looked away painfully, while  
Pan slapped her forehead and buried her face in the nearest person's shoulder,  
and that nearest person was Trunks. He was a little surprised at first, but then  
collected himself again, and felt *really* bad for Pan. "Well," Mr. Satan  
continued. Pan looked up again and winced as she waited for him to answer. "I  
*could* take out anybody in this room.... but... my doctor says not to! Because I  
have so much power... that I could... blow myself up! Yeah! That's right! He  
says I'm phenomenal!"  
  
"Oh Dende," Pan mumbled and buried her head once again.  
  
But Bulma soon took charge of the situation. "Yes, we *all* believe you, Mr.  
Satan, but right now we need a little bit of help. The army-"  
  
"Why should I help you?!," Mr. Satan asked stubbornly. And then he continued his  
horrible lying spree. "You don't believe in my powers! Why, I should get my  
doctor to prove it to you - see, he has the test results, and they show that I have  
lots of power, and-"  
  
"She *said* we all believe you," Vegeta growled menacingly from his corner.  
  
"Fair enough," Mr. Satan said quickly, and remained silent.  
  
"Okay, as I was saying," Bulma began again. She explained that the army  
wanted to step in, but they were no match and would all be killed. The fight was  
to take place in a week, and be fought by the Saiyans *only*. "Now we need  
your help," she said, "because of your influence on the people. *How* you got  
that influence, you should be ashamed of, BUT we need to use it."  
  
"Are you insulting me?," Mr. Satan began defensively, "Because-"  
  
"Daddy please!," Videl hissed, "Could you just cooperate for once?!"  
  
"Yes pumpkin," he said meekly, and shut up yet again.   
  
"So?," Bulma asked. "What can you do?"  
  
"Well, with my many contacts in my high position, there are a MILLION people I  
could call... the problem is choosing just one...," he began to brag but then  
caught Videl's eye. She was glaring at him. "Umm give me the phone," he said,  
"I guess I could call the head of the army."  
  
Bulma smiled triumphantly and handed him a phone.   
  
"But I'll need my address book," Mr. Satan began. Goku instantly appeared in  
front of him with it in his hand. He had teleported to his office and gotten it.  
  
"Is this it?," he asked.   
  
"Uhh...," Mr. Satan took it and opened it. "Yes. Uhh thank you."  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
That was my chapter!   
So... Is Vegeta going to murder somebody we Funi fans like to call Hercule?   
(Ha!) Is there something between Trunks and Pan? Does Mr. Satan *actually*  
know the head of the army? Well stick around for the next chapter and you'll  
see.  
  
Read and Review! And thanks for stalking me, Hanita-chan! I FINALLY got  
another chapter of this out! Woooo hooooo! And thanks to everyone who  
reviewed! Even if you write a one word review, like "good" or "sucks" or whatever,   
I don't mind. It just gives me some kind of idea of just HOW many people read my   
fic, and how many people like it or hate it. Thanks! 


	4. Mr. Satan's Near Death Experience

A/N: Well thanks for your reviews everybody - here, FINALLY, is the 4th  
chapter. I hope you like it!  
  
(And thanks Meg - for being my writing buddy again... like you know how when  
people go walking or jogging they always try to get a partner so they have  
someone to talk to and keep them company? Writing fanfiction for this site is the  
very same thing! You need someone to bitch with when writer's block falls on  
your head and you feel like procrastinating! lol)  
  
  
Previously, in chapter 3  
"So?," Bulma asked. "What can you do?"  
  
"Well, with my many contacts in my high position, there are a MILLION people I  
could call... the problem is choosing just one...," he began to brag but then  
caught Videl's eye. She was glaring at him. "Umm give me the phone," he said,  
"I guess I could call the head of the army."  
  
Bulma smiled triumphantly and handed him a phone.   
  
"But I'll need my address book," Mr. Satan began. Goku instantly appeared in  
front of him with it in his hand. He had teleported to his office and gotten it.  
  
"Is this it?," he asked.   
  
"Uhh...," Mr. Satan took it and opened it. "Yes. Uhh thank you."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4...  
Mr. Satan began to dial the head of the army. Everyone in the room pretty much  
doubted that he would be able to get through at all, and wondered if his address  
book was just a bunch of names and numbers he got out of the phone book,  
written down to make him look important. Surprisingly though, these contacts  
were, in fact, genuine contacts of his.  
  
"Uh Hello! This is Hercule Satan! Yes, you heard me right: Hercule Satan! I  
need to talk to the Secretary of Defense, immediately! This is important  
business!"  
  
"Hercule? Oh my gosh," the secretary gushed, "Is it really?!"  
  
"Of course it is m'lady," Mr. Satan flirted. He wondered what she looked like...  
she had a pretty voice, and she seemed to like him - maybe he would ask for her  
home number...  
  
"Oh," she continued, "all fourteen of my grandchildren just adore you!"  
  
"Uh, yes, well..," Mr. Satan shifted uncomfortably, and was noticeably  
disappointed. He quickly returned to his regular boastful self, as usual, and  
continued. "I appreciate all of my fans! In fact-" He was cut off by a sharp jab in  
the ribs from Bulma, so he continued with his mission, "I need to talk to the  
Secretary of Defense, ma'am."  
  
"Sure," she said cheerily, "anything for a hero! He's a little busy right now, but  
I'll get him for you. Hold please."  
  
"I'm on hold," Hercule announced to the group, "but not to worry, I will get  
through! That nice woman said 'anything for a hero'. That's why I'll forgive her  
for putting me on hold! I'm an important person you know! I usually don't  
forgive people! Yeah! And I hang up on them, and then they come rushing over  
to me to say they're sorry for putting me on hold! I'm a very important person - no  
one ever messes with me, yeah!"  
  
"My father's such an ass," Videl muttered under her breath. Those in the room  
with good saiyan hearing heard her loud and clear. She didn't realize it until  
they all began to quietly laugh. "Ooh! I didn't mean that!," she exclaimed regretfully,  
feeling bad for saying such a horrible thing about her father even though it was  
true.  
  
"Videl honey, calm down," Gohan said, "we understand."  
  
"Understand what?" Hercule asked. Before he could ask any further, an irritable  
voice on the other line could be heard.  
  
"Hello? Hello?"  
  
"Uh, Mr. General, sir, its me, Hercule Satan!"  
  
"Oh... is this important?" The general sounded slightly annoyed.  
  
"Of course it is! Here with me I have the answer to your problems! My army of  
warriors that I've trained can easily ta-" Bulma's eyes widened as she heard his   
ignorant lie and quickly grabbed the phone from him. As soon as he had said 'my   
army of warriors that I've trained', the fighters all looked insanely pissed, and Vegeta   
stood up and held his hand out to aim a blast at him. A small riot followed as Videl   
jumped up to grab his arm and Gohan followed to make sure his wife didn't get hurt...   
but not necessarily to make sure Hercule didn't get killed. Goku nearly laughed at the   
sight before him. Goten, Bra, and Trunks were surprised at the nerve Hercule had in the   
presence of the very people that could see past his lies, AND kill him, and Pan still hid   
her face in Trunks' shoulder, embarrassed to be the granddaughter of such a fool.  
  
"Oh my Dende is it over yet?" Pan asked. Her face was pressed into Trunks' shirt,  
muffling her voice a bit, but Trunks still heard her.  
  
"Well...," he said, wincing at the funny scene before him, "no." Pan groaned.   
Goten continued to laugh hysterically, and Bra stifled her giggles for the sake of  
Pan. "It could be worse," Trunks offered. Pan looked up at him, and after  
staring at the expression on his face, (which was typical of the expression that  
one would have when saying "It could be worse" when it was quite obvious that  
no, it could definitely not be worse) she began to laugh almost as hysterically as  
Goten. Trunks smiled. 'There's that laugh again,' he thought. He shook his  
head, as if to shake the thought from his mind, and laughed with her. She shook her head,   
trying to stop herself from laughing because some part of her felt actually bad for her   
grandfather.  
  
Bulma quieted the 'riot' down, and calmly brought the phone to her ear. "Hello,"  
she said in a business tone, "this is Bulma Briefs, president and CEO of Capsule  
Corporation."  
  
"Bulma Briefs," the General said curiously, "I didn't know you were associated with  
Hercule Satan..." He trailed off, waiting for some kind of an explanation of the  
unlikely pair.  
  
"Eh," she began, in a disgusted tone, "I try not to be." The two shared a laugh and   
she continued, "He's just a tool of communication, if you will. But I'd like to get right   
down to what I'm calling about. Your army cannot advance on the new enemy.   
They're no match."  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked, "Did I hear you right?"  
  
"Yes you heard me correctly, General. No games. Look, the people with me, the Z senshi - if   
you remember - are far stronger than your army. All of the other threats to this earth have   
been defeated by the warriors I'm standing with right now. You've got to let them handle   
this."  
  
"No... absolutely not! What would the president say when I tell him that a few  
warriors - that no one is sure exist - will handle the whole situation?"  
  
"Tell him Bulma Briefs has this taken care of! Look, they've already approached  
the enemy and have agreed to fight in a week," Bulma said. She never dropped  
her business like tone and sharp demeanor.  
  
"Why one week?" asked the General.  
  
"I don't know," she said, glaring at Vegeta, "Ask my husband. That's what he  
tells me." Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked in the other direction, with his arms  
crossed over his chest as usual.   
  
"Well... Mrs. Briefs, you know I would - I really do trust you...," the General  
stated uneasily, "but the public! How would they take it when they find out that  
the army isn't going to do anything? We've been getting frantic calls from 911  
operations managers that tell us that many people are calling in, attempting suicide or  
just plain going crazy. People are scared. How, Mrs. Briefs, would they react knowing   
that a few people will take out the 'aliens' that destroyed that huge mountain?"  
  
"They'll just have to accept it," Bulma stated, "because there's nothing else that they can  
do."  
  
"No, that will never work," the general replied, "It would be a failure to the people on the   
part of our government." Suddenly his secretary hurried up to him and tapped her watch.   
  
"Your press conference starts in 5 minutes, sir," she said.   
  
"Yes, yes," he replied quickly, "I'll be right there." Then an idea hit him. "Well," he   
continued, "we could..."  
  
"We could... what?," Bulma asked, waiting for him to continue. She wasn't sure she liked  
the sound of his voice.   
'I am *not* sleeping with him!' she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Bwahahaha! Here's a little cliffhanger for you all!   
What's the General's idea? Does he really want to sleep with her? Will Bulma accept?   
Will Vegeta really become close to Hercule and run off to Tahiti with him? (hey - it could   
happen... I guess..... heh heh...)  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter - yes its on the short side, but the next one is  
coming out soon, depending on the reviews.... (actually the chapter is basically  
written already, and considerably longer). So review review review! Tell me  
what you think! 


	5. Fame & Recognition...?

A/N: Thank you everyone for your nice reviews! I really appreciate them. Here is chapter five -  
I hope you enjoy it!   
By the way, I'm thinking of changing my author name soon. If you leave your e-mail address in  
your review, I'll e-mail you with my new author pen-name (that is, *if* I decide to change it. I  
might just leave it alone.).   
  
  
  
"Yes, yes," the general replied quickly, "I'll be right there." Then an idea hit him. "Well," he  
continued, "we could..."  
  
"We could... what?," Bulma asked, waiting for him to continue. She wasn't sure she liked the  
sound of his voice.   
'I am *not* sleeping with him!' she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
"We could... schedule a press conference," he suggested, "to introduce the world to the people  
who will be replacing the army for this... particular circumstance."  
  
"No... we couldn't," Bulma said doubtfully, and bit her bottom lip. She knew it was a good idea.   
A good idea, that is, for any other group of people.   
  
"Bulma," Gohan prodded, "What is it?"  
  
Bulma covered the mouthpiece. "He wants us to hold a press conference," she replied.   
  
The reactions were varied.   
  
Gohan looked perplexed, and sunk back into the couch, wondering how this solution could be  
beneficial. Videl bit her lip and sat back on the couch with Gohan. Chichi frowned and slightly  
shook her head. Goku just scratched his head. Mr. Satan's eyes lit up with glee - press  
conferences were his form of rainy day fun. Pan and Bra each raised an eyebrow. Goten and  
Trunks exchanged glances. Vegeta grunted his usual grunt of disapproval. A few heads turned  
toward Vegeta, knowing that he would be the one to oppose this the most.  
  
"Bulma," Gohan reasoned, "Is that really necessary?"  
  
She shrugged and listened as the general began to speak again. "Its really the only way this will  
work," he said quickly, trying to convince her. "We don't have much time. So many people are  
frightened. Stores are being looted. People are killing themselves. The world is going crazy,  
there are so many scared people out there." His voice had softened. He was pleading with her.   
"It would really help if you did this."  
  
For once in her life, Bulma looked completely uncertain. "Can I put you on hold for a minute?"  
she asked.  
  
"You have one minute," he said quickly, "I have my own press conference to do in about three  
minutes. I'd like to know your answer before then, if possible."  
  
"Okay," Bulma said as she pressed the hold button and put the phone in the receiver. She  
turned to the group.  
  
"Woman," began the enraged Vegeta. He hadn't heard her actually tell the guy a straight flat out  
'no'. He gritted his teeth. "What did he say when you told him no?"  
  
"I didn't tell him no," she replied, although she knew Vegeta already figured that out. "I didn't tell  
him anything yet. He's on hold, waiting for an answer."  
  
"So tell him already," Vegeta stated simply.  
  
"Veggie I don't think I can say no to this."  
  
"Its easy woman," he sneered, "Just say it. 'No.' Its not hard, I say it all the time."  
  
"I know," Bulma said through clenched teeth.  
  
At that moment, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Chouzu, and Master Roshi walked through  
the front door. "So no one meets on my island during crises anymore?" Master Roshi asked as  
he led them inside. Apparently the seven of them had been expecting everyone to come to his  
island, but they didn't. So they came to Capsule Corp. to see what was going on.  
  
"Hush old man," Vegeta snarled. The visitors quietly sat down, waiting to see what was going on.   
Goku waved to them, and they mouthed their hello's silently.  
  
"Bulma, why exactly can't you say no?" Gohan asked, returning to the subject at hand.   
  
"Because, Gohan," she began as she sat down on the couch defeatedly. "People are scared.   
You have to remember that most people don't know what it's like to be strong and protected.   
They don't know what's going on like we do. They just have no idea. People are going nuts out  
there, ever since the news hit. They're looting stores, burying their valuable possessions,  
huddling in their houses crying, killing themselves and others... Gohan it's a total mess out  
there." She looked at her watch. "Oh, and I have nine seconds to give him my answer."  
  
Gohan took a sharp breath. "Tell him yes," he said quickly, as if he needed to say it before he  
could change his mind.  
  
"Tell him NO!," Vegeta roared from his corner.   
  
"One vote for yea," Bulma said. Then she glared at Vegeta. "And one for nay. And as for  
everyone else..." She turned to the group of people sitting before her.  
  
"Yes," Goku said. Trunks, Goten and Pan nodded. Vegeta grunted. Yamcha enthusiastically  
said he was in also. But Vegeta would not have this.  
  
"This is a Saiyan's battle," he said flatly. "You are not to be in it."  
  
"I can if I want," Yamcha shot back.  
  
"Listen you pompous ass," Vegeta threatened, "you're nothing but a-"  
  
"Vegeta would you shut up?!," Bulma interrupted. "He's a guest!" With that, she quickly picked  
up the phone and told the general the good news. They talked for a minute about the date and  
time as Vegeta sneered at Yamcha and thought of a million ways to slowly kill him. Bulma hung  
up the phone and turned to Vegeta.   
  
"Vegeta," she said, "STOP that."  
  
He cursed under his breath. "Stay out of my head, woman!"  
  
Bulma sighed. "Okay everybody," she began, getting the attention of the room. "The press  
conference is tomorrow morning, bright and early. How about you all stay here tonight? Then  
we could all go together in the morning."  
  
Everyone agreed.   
  
"I'll stay in Bra's room," Master Roshi said happily and began to walk towards the stairs.  
  
Bulma slapped him in the face and Vegeta glared at him.   
  
"Heh, heh," he laughed nervously as he rubbed his reddening cheek, "I guess not."  
  
"Well I guess if Bra's room is still open...," Yamcha began hopefully, in a most perverted fashion.  
  
Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbed his neck, and pushed him up against a wall.   
"You're not needed, you can leave," he growled furiously as he let his fingers wrap tightly around  
Yamcha's neck. He choked for air.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma ran over and grabbed Vegeta's arm and demanded that he let go of Yamcha.   
After waiting a few more seconds, Vegeta let go and glared at him before walking away.   
  
"Thanks, Bulma," Yamcha said. Bulma nodded curtly and slapped him across the face as she  
too walked away. Yamcha laughed nervously before going over and joining in the various  
conversations that were taking place.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, after all of the talking and catching up was done, the sleeping arrangements  
were made. Bulma had given Goku and Chichi, Gohan and Videl, and Krillin and 18  
guest-house capsules. She then booted Yamcha and Master Roshi out into tents in the back  
yard. Tien and Chouzu left after dinner, realizing they weren't needed. Goten, Pan, Trunks, Bra,  
and Marron grabbed some blankets and pillows so they could sleep on the couches in the TV  
room, like they normally did when they had their sleep-overs.  
  
Bra threw the blankets and pillows at everyone and they set up their respective sleeping spots.   
After a few minutes, they were all settled. The three couches were arranged in a U shape in  
front of the TV. Since Trunks and Goten were such gentlemen (or at least they pretended to be),  
they always let Bra, Marron, and Pan sleep on the couches while the two of them slept on the  
floor. To compensate for the uneven exchange, Trunks and Goten always got control of the TV.   
That's just how it always was. The five of them had been friends for their whole lives, and no  
matter how old they were, they would always act like children when they were together.   
Sleep-overs weren't an uncommon thing.  
  
The adults had gone to bed around ten o'clock, and reminded their children to get to bed at a  
decent hour also, because the press conference was early the next morning. They lay in their  
respective places and tried to sleep.  
  
"What are we supposed to say at that stupid conference tomorrow?" Goten asked, breaking the  
silence. He couldn't sleep and knew that no one else could either. None of them were used to  
going to bed early. Plus, that conference was something to be at least a little nervous about.  
  
"I don't know," Pan said.  
  
"Me either," Trunks added.  
  
"Am I going to be asked any questions?" Bra asked. She didn't know if she was fighting or not.   
Vegeta said she didn't have to, but she kind of wanted to. She could fight rather well, and her  
power was impressive for someone who didn't train too much. But she couldn't go super saiyan.   
Pan had the power to be a super saiyan, but for some reason she just has the power and never  
transforms. Vegeta said that she just might have to break a higher barrier, but that he really  
wasn't sure because never before had a woman reached that level.  
  
"You might have to answer a question or two," Marron answered, "But I don't think I'll have to. I  
may be able to fly, but that doesn't mean I can fight." She laughed a bit to herself. She couldn't  
imagine herself fighting. Both of her parents were accomplished fighters, but they never  
expected, or wanted, her to be one. She was raised 'normal', unlike her friends.  
  
"Hey guys?" Trunks asked, and waited a few seconds for everyone's attention. "Does anyone  
know why my dad scheduled the fight to be in a week?"  
  
They all thought for a moment. Vegeta had never given a reason for this, nor had anyone asked  
him about it.   
  
"Good question," Goten said. "Now I'm getting that feeling in the pit of my stomach... you know,  
the one that tells me that something not-so-great is going on, and we're all going to find out real  
soon."  
  
"I bet its just your stomach before it growls," Pan commented. Goten threw his pillow at her, and  
it hit her in the head. She pouted before she threw his pillow back at him.  
  
"Eh," Trunks said, returning to the subject, "My dad didn't seem too worried. It was probably just  
a pride thing. He wants them to anticipate their victory for a good long week, and then we'd all  
go and blow them out of the water. That's what I make out of this, anyway."  
  
"Yeah," Bra agreed, "That sounds like something daddy would do."  
  
"I guess," Pan said and sighed.   
  
"Anyway, goodnight guys," Bra said as she turned on her side and pulled the blanket up to her  
chin.  
  
"Goodnight," everyone answered as they too began to get comfortable so they could sleep.   
  
After half an hour, Pan still wasn't sleeping yet. The room was dark and silent. She felt kind of  
lonely. She looked down at the floor, right in front of the couch she was sitting on. Trunks was  
laying there. She pinched his nose playfully, thinking he was sleeping. But he grabbed her hand  
as his eyes opened, and he smiled at her. She giggled as she took her hand away, and then  
looked around the room to make sure she wasn't disturbing her friends. They were all sleeping  
by now.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, "did I wake you?"   
  
"No, I'm not even tired," he assured her. He looked in her eyes for a minute. She seemed to be  
thinking.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
A pause. "Nevermind," she said as she laid back down. "We should try to sleep."  
  
"Okay Panny," he said, a little disappointed that she hadn't told him what was on her mind.   
"Goodnight.... beautiful." He heard Pan snicker from the couch. He had called her beautiful  
earlier that day. All day he had been wondering why he did that.   
  
"Goodnight.... handsome," Pan replied. Pan had been wondering the same thing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry its so short, but this is all I had planned to accomplish in this chapter. I hope you  
liked it anyway. Should it be G/B too? I never really thought of it...   
  
Review? Please? The next chapter will be out shortly if you do!! 


End file.
